How Strong
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Jacob Black's cousin, Sophie moves to La Push after tragedy struk her family...How does she cope and will a certain Quileute boy be able to help her?
1. Ch 1 Sophie

**Chapter 1** - Sophie

Standing in the airport at Port Angels Washington, chocolate brown eyes scanned the faces that walked off the plane. Jake looked down at his dad sitting in his wheelchair, "Do you really think this is a good idea dad?" Billy Black looked up at his son, "Well there's no turning back, besides we don't turn our back on family right?" Jake sighed, "No we don't, but it's Sophie...She was such a brat growing up." Billy chuckled, "Jacob she's your cousin and she just lost both of her parents. She's also twenty now. I'm sure she's grown up a bit. Plus she's half Quileute. When my sister married a pale face 21 years ago, Sophie was her pride and joy."

"Uncle Billy." A soft voice said.

Jake and his father looked over and saw a small framed girl standing in front of them. They knew it was Sophie, her long honey blonde hair was in waves over her shoulders. Her 5'8" frame was in dark washed jeans, white sneakers, a white long sleeve hooded shirt and a white scarf hanging around her neck. Billy carefully stood up as his niece walked over and threw her arms around his neck and he returned the embrace.

Billy sat back down as Jake smiled softly, he couldn't help but notice Sophie looked as though she might cry. Jake leaned his 6 foot frame down and hugged her tightly as her soft voice cracked, "Hey Jake." His heart nearly broke for her, he knew she had to be in some pain from losing both her parents. Jake's voice was soothing, "Hey Soph. Let's get your bags and get you to the house and you can relax for the evening." He felt her nod against his cheek.

Once they got Sophie settled back in La Push, Billy rolled into the room she was going to be staying in for a while, she was sitting at the window with her knees pulled to her chest. As Billy cleared his throat, "Do you mind if I come in?" Sophie shook her head no, "What's up Uncle Billy?" Billy noticed her eyes were filled with sorrow and knew she would eventually come around to be herself like she'd always been. It was always the one thing consistent with Sophie, she was never seen without a smile or without hearing her laugh. "Well I wanted to let you know some of Jake's friends from the reservation are having a bonfire tomorrow night to welcome you here."

Sophie smiled softly, "That's very nice of them, but they honestly don't have to." Billy chuckled, "I somehow knew you was going to say that and I tried to dissuade them, but to no avail. It's something they enjoy doing." Sophie nodded, "I won't mind going...Anything to really...Ya know. Get my mind off things." Billy reached over and squeezed his niece's hand, "I understand Soph. If you need anything sweat heart, just let me know...ok?" Sophie nodded somberly, "I'll be okay Uncle Billy." She leaned over and pushed a soft kiss on his rugged face and watched as he left the room.

Sophie stood and crossed the room, she closed the door and turned the light off having already changed into shorts and a t-shirt both fitting snug against her body. She climbed into bed as she pushed her ear buds into her ears and listened to soft music as she tried to sleep, but the tears that slid down her cheeks wouldn't allow sleep to consume her.

She knew she wasn't going to be getting much sleep for a while. She'd not slept since her parents funeral.

Why should now be any different?


	2. Ch 2 Growling Quileute Boy

**Chapter 2** - Growling Quileute Boy

Sophie looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. She was dressed in her light stone washed jeans, red sneakers, white long sleeved shirt under a red form fitted t-shirt. She'd left her hair down and curled the ends inward. The dark circles under her eyes were slightly hidden by a little make up. There was a knock on her bedroom door, "C'mon in its open."

Jake popped his head with his dad's truck keys in hand, "You ready Soph?" Sophie smiled softly as she nodded. Jake chuckled, "You don't have to be so nervous. They are really good friends, they will make you feel completely at home. I promise." Sophie nodded as she followed Jake out to the truck. Uncle Billy watched as they walked out, "You guys have a nice time." Sophie smiled as she waved bye.

The drive over Jake got Sophie to relax a little, he watched as she pulled the long sleeves down over her hands and then crossed her arms over her chest. Yea she was still nervous. Jake tried not to chuckle. He pulled into the drive way and stopped, "C'mon and come meet everyone...It's not so bad." Sophie nodded as she carefully stepped down from the huge truck and smoothed her top over her hips. Jake stopped and looked down at Sophie, "Look, before we go in. Sam's fiancée Emily, she was attacked a few years ago and she's got scars on her right cheek. Try not to stare at them, Sam doesn't ever want her to feel self conscious about them."

Sophie frowned, "Why would I stare? Scars don't make people who they are." Jake nodded, "I know, it's just a warning we give anyone who meets Emily the first time. She's a flawless beauty once you get to know her you don't see them anymore." Sophie smiled, "I won't see them now either. Only guys notice things like that." Jake nodded as he continued to the house, Sophie walked next to Jake as they made their way up the steps of the house. Jake turned the door knob and pushed the door open, and stood to the side letting Sophie walk in first.

The first one to greet her was Emily of course, her medium length black hair and Jake was right a flawless beauty. The three claw marks that marred her face were not detectable when she smiled. They were on her right arm as well, but still it was never noticeable to Sophie when Emily couldn't keep the smile off her face. Emily beamed, "You must be Sophie." Sophie's eyes snapped open when Emily squeezed her in a warm hug. Sophie sighed softly fully welcoming the affection, "Yes."

Emily pulled back, "I was expecting a girly version of Jake here. But you sure don't look anything like him." Sophie laughed, "No ma'am. My mom is Quileute, but my dad was a big ole pale face red neck. Which explains the blonde hair and blue eyes. Apparently moms traits weren't nearly as dominant as my dad's. But I got the dark skin from mom. It's nice not having to tan during the summer." Emily giggled, "Amen girl. Me neither." Sophie smiled, "Um...Where's the rest room." "Go through the living room and turn down the long hallway you can't miss it."

Sophie nodded as she walked through the living room as she turned to the right to go down the hallway and ran into a brick wall or so she thought. She started to fall back as she snapped her eyes closed waiting to hit the floor, when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her to keep her from falling. Sophie felt the person pull her back to steady her on her feet. When she didn't hit the floor she opened her eyes to a white t-shirt covered chest eye level with her. She looked up as a pair of scowling brown eyes looked down.

"Sorry." She whispered out.

Sophie jumped a little when he growled at her. He released her arms as he stalked around her. It was a good thing she was going to the rest room, because she was sure she just peed a little when he growled at her.

When Sophie walked back into the kitchen from the rest room, she saw the guy who just growled at her in the hallway. Jake walked over, "Hey Sophie lemme introduce you to everyone." Sophie nodded as she walked over with Jake at the huge dining room table, "Hey everyone this is my cousin Sophie. Sophie that's Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth and his older sister Leah, Paul and Sam is Emily's fiancée." So Paul was the name of the monster in the hallway that growled at Sophie.

Naturally, Murphy's law says 'Anything that can happen...will happen.'

When Emily had finally put all the food on the table, Jake took a seat next to Leah and the only seat left was between Jake and Paul. Sophie sighed heavily as she walked over and took a seat between the two gigantic men. She suddenly felt extremely small. Both were over 6 feet tall, and she was at her short mild 5'8". Surprisingly enough dinner was quiet. Sophie wouldn't look at Paul to save her life, Jake asked her if she was okay a couple of times. Sophie just nodded completely unsure of what else was going to happen the rest of the night.


	3. Ch 3 Temper Temper

**Chapter 3** - Temper Temper

When dinner was finally over, Sophie walked out on the porch to get some air. Jake looked at Emily, "Hey Em. Have you seen Sophie?" Emily looked towards the porch, "I think she went outside. She didn't look so hot. You think maybe this was all too much too soon for her?" Jake shrugged, "I don't know, Dad and I are worried about her. I mean I realize she just lost her parents 5 days ago. She just seems to be holding things in." Emily dried her hands off, "Jake every one mourns differently. She lost both parents and now she's some place completely foreign to her. How old is she again?"

"Twenty. She wasn't forced to come here, but her parents kept her shielded from La Push because of the Quileute Legends. They never believed in them because as you know dad and her mom were brother and sister, so because dad never phased, her mom thinks the legends are bullshit. She decided she wanted to come out here because we're basically all she has left for family. But she also wants to learn about the legends and her family heritage. I just think for right now, her taking it easy is the best thing."

Emily shook her head, "You don't know what the best thing for her is. At least point she's been so quiet. You don't know what's going through her mind right now." Jake nodded as he walked away.

'Jerk.' Sophie sighed heavily. Why had that Paul guy been such a jerk? She didn't even know him. Granted sometimes she could be a bit clumsy, but she hadn't meant to walk into him. She had apologized for it as well and what did he do? He growled at her like she was some kind of animal. What the hell did that mean exactly? There was nothing definitely friendly about it. Sophie was shook from her private thoughts when the front door opened and Jake joined her on the porch.

Jake looked at Sophie, "You sure you're okay? You haven't said much." Sophie smiled softly, "No. I'm okay thanks Jake." Jake gave her a soft smile, "I know you miss them. If you want to go back to the house I'll take you." Sophie shook her head no, "No I'm okay really Jake...I just needed some air." Jake frowned, Sophie smiled softly, "I promise Jake I'm fine. It was just a little intimidating to sit at that table with a bunch of guys who are well over 6 feet tall, and the smallest people at the table are the women. It's just bewildering. But I'm alright." Jake nodded, "Okay I'll let you get back to your fresh air. Take your time, we're waiting for dark anyways, well be building a bonfire in a while."

Sophie watched as Jake disappeared back into the house. She looked at the tree line that was about twenty steps from the house. She walked down the steps of the porch and over to the tree line. As she looked between two huge trees, it looked like a forest vortex that could suck her in any minute, for no reason at all. Everything was so brilliantly green, more than likely because they saw more than their share of rain, much like Seattle. At least it had days where the sun was out, even if it wasn't warm.

Sophie started to walk into the forest, when suddenly a hard shot out and grabbed her upper arm, when she spun around she came face to face with Paul again...And he really didn't look happy. Man what was this guys problem? Paul growled, "Are you out of your mind? You don't walk into the woods alone." Sophie quirked an eyebrow, "What like there's the off chance I might get mauled by an owl or something? No wait...Bambi is gonna come alone and poke me with his antlers? I mean if I'm gonna get poked, I hope he pokes me like he means it."

Paul's nose started twitching, "You think that you're being funny? It's not funny little girl. You go into the woods alone you're taking your life into your own hands." Sophie scoffed, "Hell I do that every morning I wake up. I figure today is a good day for a challenge, let someone else be responsible for my life." Sophie rolled her eyes as she jerked her arm out of his grasp as she walked back over and started to step into the woods again, when the same hand shot out and grabbed her yanking her back around and started dragging her back to the house. "Let go of me! You're hurting me." Sophie whimpered. She was trying to fight him about it, but he was unbelievably strong. His hand was firmly clamped around her upper right arm.

Jake was pulled from his conversation when the front door slammed and noticed Paul had a hold of Sophie and she had a pained look on her face. Jake walked in, "What is going on?" Paul sneered, "She was getting ready to walk into the woods after I told her once not to do it." Jake scowled, "I'm sure had you told her there have been bear mauling in the woods, she wouldn't have gone. Let go of her Paul." Sophie looked like she was in serious pain. Sam looked at Sophie's upper arm already started to bruise from Paul's grip, as Sam's voice dropped an octave, "Let her go Paul...You're hurting her." Paul looked down at immediately let go.

Jared watched Paul's facial expressions, "Umm guys, his nose is twitching." Emily carefully maneuvered Sophie down the hallway to the bathroom to look at her arm as Jake, Jared, Seth and Quil jumped onto Paul tackling him to the ground. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Sam Roared. As they struggled to move Paul out of the house through the back door.


	4. Ch 4 Hurt Me

**Chapter 4** - Hurt Me

Emily sat with Sophie, "You'll have to excuse Paul. He's got a somewhat bad temper. Sam's been working with him, but sometimes he can be a little volatile." Sophie frowned, "I kind of noticed earlier." The look on Emily's face went from smiles to worried, "What do you mean Sophie honey?" Sophie shook her head, "It doesn't matter...I don't want to get him into more trouble. Sam looked really mad and Paul looked livid." Emily gripped Sophie's shoulders lightly, "I think Paul was just upset that you was close to the woods, and a few people have been found mauled to death...If he did something he needs to be held accountable for his actions." "No it wasn't mean...It was just...It was nothing. I'm okay."

Emily helped Sophie pull her sleeves up. She'd taken off the long sleeve shirt earlier because it was really warm. Emily gasped when she saw the bruise already forming on her upper arm. It looked like a tattoo of fingers wrapped around the flesh of her arm. Emily frowned, "I'm so sorry Sophie." Sophie shook her head, "It's okay it will go away."

A knock on the bathroom door brought the girls out of their conversation, a few minutes later Jake's voice, "Sophie, Emily...Is everything ok?" Sophie shook her head as she pulled her sleeve down and gave Emily a knowing look, "He worries entirely too much about me." Emily stifled a giggle, "He means well...C'mon in Jake." Jake pushed the door open as his eyes landed on his cousin, "Are you okay? Paul didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Sophie smiled, "No I got a bruise, but I'll live." Jake shook his head, "Sorry about Paul. You want me to kick his ass?" Sophie laughed, "As many of you as it took to get him out of the house just now...I'm afraid that would do more damage than good."

Jake grimaced, "C'mon let's get you back to the house." Sophie shook her head, "Are they having a bonfire now?" Emily nodded, "Of course." Sophie quirked an eyebrow at Jake, "I'm not leaving yet...My arm is fine...I don't care. I just want to relax and have a nice time tonight." The rest of the evening, Sophie sat across the bonfire from Paul and felt his intense brown eyes on her all night.

Paul couldn't stop watching Jake's cousin. He had a big pang of guilt about man handling her. He'd seen Emily bring her an ice pack out as Sophie pulled her sleeve up and Paul suddenly saw the bruise he had inflicted on her and his stomach started churning. He'd not meant to hurt her. He just completely lost control when he saw her about to walk into the woods. The one place she shouldn't be without protection. He was rapidly aware that he really needed to apologize to her for hurting her. But he also knew he had to approach her with more than an apology.

The following morning, Sophie found herself walking along the beach barefoot. She's kicked her shoes off and they were dangling from her index and middle fingers. she had on blue cargo capris, with a white form fitted t-shirt with blue sneakers no socks. Her long hair was down and the breeze that slid off the ocean whipped her hair around her body.

She leaned back and planted her butt in the sand as her indigo blue eyes watched the waves crashing into one another. A gruff throat clearing, brought her from her thoughts. Sophie looked up and saw Paul standing there bare chested. Why did he have to be so good looking? And why in the world did he have to be shirtless? She turned her eyes back to the waves, "What am I going to be mauled by a giant fish here?"

Sophie heard Paul exhale hard as he walked around and sat on her left side. Sophie looked at Paul when he sat down, "Something I can assist you with sir?" Paul ran his fingers through his somewhat shaggy but yet neatly groomed jet black hair, "Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry for last night...I didn't mean to hurt you." Sophie's eyebrows shot up, "Hurt me? Hurt me? Really? That's what you think you did?" Sophie pulled her shoes on and stood up as she started to walk away, Paul watched her as he jumped up, "What? What did I do?"

Sophie stopped as she turned to look at him, the tears evident in her blue eyes. She walked back over and stood in front of him as she pulled the sleeve of her t-shirt up on her left arm, "I haven't showed Jake. Because I know he's in protective mode right now and he'd probably rip your throat out through your ass if given half a chance. Yesterday was ONLY my second day in La Push, in the span of a couple of hours you managed to growled at me, yell at me, manhandle me and scared the shit out of me...So you didn't just hurt me."

Paul felt sick to his stomach, he saw the thick bruise that wrapped completely around her upper arm. His knees hit the sand as he watched as she walked away in the general direction of Jake's house. He started shaking and twitching as he suddenly jumped up and ran into the woods.

Sophie stepped onto the porch at the Black residence as Jake stepped out onto the porch, "You ok?" Sophie nodded and was about to say something further when a long pained howl echoed through the surrounding trees. Jake frowned, "Get inside, Billy wants to talk to you." Jake opened the door as she walked into the house, he closed the door behind her as he took off into the woods.

That howl couldn't have meant anything good, especially when Jake recognized it as coming from Paul.


	5. Ch 5 Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 5** - Unanswered Questions

Jake jogged up to Paul who was laying on the ground in the middle of the woods.

'_Paul what's wrong man?_' Jake whimpered as he looked at the dark grey wolf laying in the dirt. Paul watched as the reddish-brown wolf came in view as Paul growled, '_Keep your God damn cousin away from me._' Jake growled, '_What the hell is your problem with Sophie?_' Paul jumped up and growled ferociously while baring his teeth, "_Just do as I tell you and keep her the fuck away from me damn it!_" As Paul tore out through the forest Jake sat staring after Paul.

Everyone in the pack knew he was volatile sometimes, but he'd never actually said anything that harsh like that towards any of the ladies associated with the pack whether they knew about the pack or not.

'_Jake, you're gonna have to watch Sophie around Paul for a while._' Jake turned as a jet black wolf approached, Jake shook his head, '_Sam, what the hell is going on with Paul?' _Sam looked Jake in the eyes, '_He imprinted Jacob...On Sophie._' Jake growled low in his throat and roared, '_WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME SAM! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME KIND OF INNER PACK JOKE!_'

Sam shook his head, '_No apparently even before he blew his stack about her going into the woods alone last night. They ran into each other in the hallway and as soon as she looked up at him, he imprinted.'_ Jake growled deeper, '_He's not coming anywhere near my cousin, he almost fuckin phased in front of her last night in the middle of your living room. I don't care if he imprinted or not, he's not allowed near her anymore. Me and dad are the ONLY family she has left Sam. She almost died three months ago. I'm not trusting the hothead in the God damn pack with her life. FUCK THAT!_'

Sam growled, '_Jacob, you can't force them to stay apart, you already know once the imprint happens, there's nothing anyone can do. And besides you know we have no control over this...Hell didn't you learn anything with the mess between me, Emily and Leah?_' Jake sighed heavily but the roughness didn't leave his thoughts, '_Whatever Sam, you just make sure you keep him away from her. She doesn't need to be hurt anymore than she has._' As Jake snorted and jogged back towards the house.

Paul heard the whole conversation, sometimes being a wolf sucked. Part of being in the pack gave them the ability to hear each other's thoughts when they were in wolf form, it came in handy when they were hunting, because at least they could communicate. But right now, it wasn't handy at all. Paul was pissed off at himself because he'd hurt Sophie and scared her. He hadn't meant to, but when she was about to step into the woods at Sam's it scared the shit out of him. If she stepped in there alone there was a good chance he'd never see her again.

Some damn leech could get a hold of her and that would be the end. She'd been so casual about it and joked about it, it just scared him how flippant she was being. Paul softened, as thoughts raced through his mind at 100 mph; she didn't know about the filthy bloodsuckers. And what was Jacob talking about, she almost died three months ago? What had happened that brought her to La Push? Now Paul was even more curious as he had already phased back and was sitting on his couch staring at the TV which had been currently shut off.

Paul ran his hand through his hair and just stared off into space. Jacob had every right to blow up, because he was right, he was the hothead and he couldn't be trusted with Sophie. He was supposed to be her protector and he'd almost phased near her at Sam's the night before. DAMN IT! Not to mention he'd almost phased with the other imprints in the house. What was he going to do? He could already feel the pull to Sophie. If he knew that imprinting felt like this he wished he could've done it before now to give him time to get used to it.

Even though they did have no control over it, it was nature's way of saying 'hey we found your soul mate, it's up to you to not rip half her face off and make sure things work out between you two.' Paul knew he wouldn't imprint on anyone else. Sophie was it for him and now he had the daunting task of explaining it to her. If she didn't run screaming from him or laugh at him and think it was all some joke. He needed to repair things between them.

Sophie looked up from the stove where she'd made spaghetti, when the front door opened and Jake walked through the door. His hair was disheveled and he was scowling. Sophie smiled softly, "What's wrong Jake?" Jake shook his head, "Nothing, I got into an argument with Paul. It's fine though." Jake watched as Sophie frowned, "I'm sorry I know this is all my fault." "No it's not Soph. He shouldn't have lost his temper like he did last night. I understand why he did because of the deaths that have occurred in the woods, but he still should've kept his temper in check."

Sophie nodded as she placed spaghetti on the plates with garlic bread and set them on the table as Jake went and got Billy. They sat down and had a peaceful dinner. Sophie went to bed early that night only one thing on her mind...Paul.


	6. Ch 6 I Don't Deserve Her

**Chapter 6** - I Don't Deserve Her

A few weeks later, Emily had decided it was time for Paul to tell Sophie who he really was. Jake shook his head, "This is NOT going to happen tonight Em." Emily folded her arms over her chest, "Jacob, can you not see what this has done to both of them? Look at Paul...He looks like shit. Sophie looks more lost than ever. She feels the same pull that Paul does, but she doesn't know why. She's already forgiven him for what he did, but he won't let her talk to him. Something clearly needs to be done. I'm tired of you thinking you can control imprinting when you know you can't."

Jacob sighed heavily, he knew Emily was right. Sophie had tried several times to tell Paul she'd forgiven him for what he'd done but Paul still didn't trust himself around her. He couldn't ever lose control with her, he just couldn't. Jake growled as he ran his hands through his hair while he paced the living room. Emily growled, "Damn it Jacob Black! Don't be so stubborn!" Sam walked up and touched Emily's shoulders, "Calm down...Before I have to worry about you growing some fur and a tail." Emily turned and looked up at Sam, "Funny."

Sam leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head, "I'll talk to him." Sam felt Emily nod as she smacked him on the rear, "Damn I hate it when you calm me down." Sam growled, "You better watch it or you may not make it out of here with your virtue intact." Emily smirked, "Baby you took my virtue a long time ago." "Cheeky woman." Sam sputtered as he walked into the living room as Jake made him dizzy from pacing.

Sam walked over and gripped Jacob's shoulder, "Think about it Jake, Sophie is Paul's imprint, he couldn't hurt her even if he tried forcing himself. Hell after the bruise he left on her he was nauseated for 3 weeks...And hell you know the lasting effects of me hurting Emily. You can't hide pain. You haven't been patrolling with him, I have and so have Embry and Quil. They will tell you the same thing. Paul's in severe pain because he's being so pigheaded about his imprint and staying away from her." Jake frowned, "I know Sam, I know I don't have control over it. I'm just scared about her safety, about how she's going to take all of this. This isn't the easiest secret to tell people. I can't even imagine what I'll go through when I imprint. I don't even know if there's a way to prepare her for it." Sam shook his head, "You already know there's no way to prepare her. She knows about the tribes legends, but she doesn't think they are real, it's Paul's job to prove it to her...We stick around for support but that's it." Jacob growled in frustration again as he continued to pace.

Paul frowned as he looked at Sophie who was yet again sitting across from him at the bonfire. It seemed like every time Emily and Sam had one of these stupid things, Sophie ended up sitting across from him. So many time in the last 4 or 5 weeks, Paul had felt Sophie's sadness, he'd haul ass to Jakes and look through her window only to see huge tears sliding down her cheeks. All he wanted to do was hold her and make it better for her.

Emily walked over and sat by Paul and nudged him, "Why won't you let her talk to you Paul...You know she forgave you a few weeks ago and tried to tell you, but you're being stubborn and pigheaded...Much like her cousin who's pacing a whole through the rug in my living room, because I suggested you tell her tonight." Paul's eyes widened in shock when he understood what Emily meant by 'tell her tonight', Paul shook his head, "Emily if you've been smoking the tribes peyote again and think now is a good time for a joke. It's not." Emily laughed hard as she leaned against Paul's shoulder, "I don't know why you're fighting this so hard Paul. You can't tell me you haven't fallen in love with her, she's gorgeous and cute as a button."

Paul shook his head, "No...She's beautiful. I don't deserve her. I hurt her. I'm not supposed to hurt my imprint." Emily scoffed, "Paul look at the right side of my face and my right arm and then talk to me about devotion and love and hurting your imprint...Sam didn't mean to hurt me, but I forgave me, because that night was the worst night of our lives, the pain from the scars has been gone for a while, but I know sometimes he still blames himself. But I go to him and remind him how much I love him with all my heart. Even if there was no such thing as imprinting...I would still love him even after the accident. Because it was a mistake. And as long as he learned from his mistake and it teaches you guys a lesson. Then that's all that matters. Not only that but everyone deserves a second chance...And I do mean everyone."

Paul scrunched up his nose he hated it when she used logic on him. Emily laughed harder, "Okay fine. So don't tell her tonight, but at least go and talk to her. I'll tell Jake you've opted to tell her on a different night, but that you're going to talk with her to make amends." Paul sighed heavily and just nodded. He knew if he didn't Emily wouldn't leave him alone about it. But the upside would be at least he would get to hear his beautiful imprints voice. Emily pulled Paul's head down as she kissed the top of it and then let Paul help her stand up after he stood up himself.

Paul watched as Emily walked into the house with an extra bounce in her step...He smirked, she just loved getting her own way. Paul tugged on the white t-shirt he was wearing with his navy blue cargo cut offs as he walked over and sat in the sand next to Sophie. She had been staring at the fire so long she didn't notice someone sat down beside her. Until she noticed a pair of sneaker covered feet that weren't hers. She looked over and Paul was sitting next to her and he looked serious.

Paul inhaled and then exhaled slowly, "Hi."

Sophie blinked a couple of times, "Hi."


	7. Ch 7 Diner Girl

**Chapter 7** - Diner Girl

Paul chewed on his bottom lip as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "You wanna go for a walk?" Sophie furrowed her eyebrows, "Umm, sure...Yea." Paul stood up as he held his hand out and Sophie placed her small hand in his and suddenly his heart swelled. Her hand was so small and soft and it felt like it fit perfectly in his. As he pulled her to her feet.

Sophie felt the warmth radiate from Paul's hand as the warmth traveled up her arm. His hand found its way to the middle of her back as he guided her away from the bonfire. Sophie was a little scared to walk away from everyone, Paul smiled softly down at her, "I won't let anything hurt you I promise." His deep voice vibrated his chest. Sophie just nodded she didn't trust her voice.

Once they got to the beach, Sophie watched as Paul squatted down and carefully slipped her shoes off her feet and then kicked his off as well. The cold, wet sand was slipping between her toes as Paul took her hand in his and they walked along the beach. After about 30 minutes of walking in silence, Paul stopped and turned to face Sophie as he took her hands in his, her indigo eyes turned up to stare into his chocolate eyes.

Sophie felt the pull again.

She felt the pull every time she looked in Paul's eyes. It pulled on her heart, her mind, her body and soul. And she couldn't explain it. Paul finally took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Sophie. About everything. I shouldn't have lost my temper your second day here. I'm sure I came off as a monster of some sorts. I'm sorry I yelled and growled and I'm sorry I manhandled and scared you. Most of all I'm sorry I physically harmed you so bad you got bruised. I saw that and my stomach fell literally. I shouldn't have laid hands on you."

Sophie squeezed his hands, "No that's what I wanted to tell you. I talked with Jake and he explained the bear mauling and everything and he was right you should have physically restrained me. I realize you was only looking out for my safety. I wanted to tell you I was sorry for giving you so much grief about it." Paul smiled softly, "How about we start over again?" Sophie's indigo eyes held so much emotion, "You'd do that for me?" Paul took a step back from her as he held out his hand, "Paul Redson." Sophie put her hand in his as he gently gripped it shaking it carefully as she smiled up into his brown eyes, "Sophie Meyers."

Paul took a step forward so he could get as close as possible to her. The breeze that came off the ocean blew her hair around the two of them and the scent was lilacs, it filled his nose as he inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating him.

Paul suddenly got a whiff of a different scent. His nose felt like it was burning as his eyes snapped wide open, Paul gripped her hand, "C'mon we need to get back to Sam and Emily's." Sophie looked shocked as Paul carefully rushed her, "What's wrong?" Paul looked at her, "Just trust me...Please." Sophie nodded, "Okay." They got back to Emily and Sam's...Emily was standing on the porch, as she grabbed Sophie's hand as she looked at Paul, "Go your brother's are waiting for you." Sophie frowned, "Paul?" Paul had a half scowl on his face, "I'll be back, I promise. I just have to go right now." Paul watched as she nodded and watched as Emily led her into the house.

Paul could smell Collin and Brady and Seth were close by. They were always left behind to guard Emily and Sam's, when the pack was out. Paul growled, "You guys watch this house, no mistakes." As he ran to the tree line and phase. His grey paws hit the ground and he ran as fast as he could to catch up with his brothers and alpha.

Only one brother was missing.

Jake's cell phone battery died and it was turned into a fancy electronic / plastic paper weight. He sucked in a breath as he walked into the diner in town. It was directly across from the beach. Jake couldn't understand why he'd been so protective of Sophie, he knew Paul had a bad temper, but she was his imprint, he'd never hurt her intentionally. Even if he'd hurt her protecting her, it still wouldn't be considered intentional. Once she knew the full truth about Paul and the pack everything would be clearer to her.

The fact was...Jake had imprinted. But he was hiding it well. He'd yet to make his move on her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his entire life. She was 5'7" 135 lbs. Silky raven hair to her waist. And the most unusual green eyes he'd ever seen. He took a seat at the corner booth and watched as her jean covered hips weaved between the tables as she refilled coffee, water, soda's whatever the customers needed. It was a slow night. Maybe 5 or 6 customers.

Her sweet voice cut into the music of the juke box, "Hey Jake...What can I get you tonight?" Jake smiled softly, "How about a couple of cheeseburgers." Savannah laughed, "I don't know where you put all this food...You want some fries with those burgers?" Jake laughed with her, "Of course, it would be un-American to eat burgers without fries right?" Savannah smiled as she agreed with him as she walked into the back to give the cook his order. She brought him out a glass of sweet tea, it was all she saw him drink.

Savannah sat down next to Jake as she sipped some water, "So how are you doing?" The question wasn't loaded. Jake went to see Savannah every night at the same time, which she would coincidentally take her last break and sit with him while he ate. Jake red lips smirked, "I'm doing good Savannah, how have you been?" His voice was deep and silky smooth. Savannah laughed, "Jake, I told you, you can call me Savy or Vanna. I don't mind." Jake smiled, "I know, but Savannah happens to be a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He laughed when her cheeks tinged red, "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Savannah chuckled with Jake, "I'm getting used to the way you speak to me Jake. No one speaks to me the way you do. Has anyone ever told you that you're sweet?" Jake blushed this time, "I know this is going to sound out of the ordinary, Can I take you to a movie Friday night? If you don't have to work that is." Savannah smiled, "I'd love to and no I'm off Fridays and Saturdays." Jake turned his phone on and was thrilled to see he had enough battery power left to save her phone number and notice Emily had called him at least a dozen times.

'Jake this is Em, you're brothers are looking for you. Right now.' Emily's voice sounded panicked.

Suddenly he heard the howling of his brothers at the edge of the woods across from the diner. Jake jumped up, "I'm sorry Savannah I have to go, it's a family emergency...I'll call you to set up Friday." She nodded as she watched him jog across the street and disappeared into the thick layers of trees. As soon as he was covered by the tree line he phased and Sam was standing looking at him, he almost couldn't make out Sam's black fur until he blinked and saw his eyes.

Jake heard Sam growl his alpha growl. Wow...He was going to be in a heap of trouble when they finished hunting.


	8. Ch 8 Bedtime Visitor

**Chapter 8** - Bedtime Visitor

The guys walked out of the tree line pulling on their t-shirts. Jake frowned, "I'm really sorry guys, I didn't know my battery was low. It won't happen again." Sam patted Jacob on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Jake. They got away anyways, so I don't know if you would've been able to help had you been with us or not...Just make sure you don't let it happen again." Jake nodded as they all walked into the house.

Emily had made sure to keep the food warm, no one had eaten yet, she pulled everything out of the oven and laid it on the counter. Paul walked over and looked down at her, "Where's Sophie?" Emily smiled softly, "Boy you do have it bad. She's in the restroom I think." Paul quickly nodded as he walked down the dark hallway and stopped when Sophie walked out of the restroom and shut the light off. She started walking towards the kitchen cause she could hear the guys, when she bumped into someone. Sophie jumped back when whoever she bumped into growled at her.

A couple of seconds later, warm hands gripped her hips as she heard the chuckle as it rolled around in his chest, Sophie smacked the t-shirt covered chest, "Paul if that's you I swear..." Sophie was silenced when a pair of warm lips brushed against hers. Her back was gently pushed into the wall, when her hands came up and gripped the scorning flesh of Paul's biceps. Her hands slowly slid under the arm holes of the t-shirt as she gripped is biceps tighter, when he deepened the kiss as his tongue snaked into her mouth and brushed against hers. As soon as their tongues touched they both moaned at the contact. Sophie felt Paul's arm twist around her waist and pulled her closer to him, if it was even possible.

When they pulled away for oxygen, Paul rested his forehead against hers as his hand came up and his thumb grazed her cheek softly, "Sorry...Well not for the kiss, for taking off earlier." Sophie shook her head, "It's okay. I imagine something is going on with all of you guys and your tattoos and wicked body heat. But I also imagine you'll clue me in when you can." Paul smiled softly, "Thanks. I have something I have to do for Sam in a bit, can I come see you tonight?" Sophie sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, "I don't live with Jake and Uncle Billy anymore, since I started working at the doctor's office. I found a little house and fixed it up. But I'll give you the address if you want it."

Sophie watched as Paul dug in his pockets and handed her an ink pen. Sophie couldn't help but laugh, "Paper?" Paul chuckled as he held out the palm of his hand, he watched as she softly took his hand and wrote her address down, and then blew her soft breath on it so it would dry fast and he wouldn't smudge it. Sophie smiled, "Is there a specific time I should expect you?" Paul shook his head no, "I'm not sure when I'm going to finish for Sam. In fact let me see f he'll let me start early, so I can get there earlier. Be careful going home." Sophie nodded when Paul leaned down and brushed his lips softly across hers and she watched as he left.

Jake gave Sophie a lift to the small two story home. It looked small from the outside, but once inside it was very nice and quaint. Three bedrooms which included her master bedroom and a bathroom upstairs, plus kitchen, dining room, bathroom and nice spaced living room. After a week of being in La Push her Blue Jeep had been delivered from her home. Which was how she was able to get a job at the doctor's office in Forks as the receptionist. She whipped the office into shape in no time. The money she'd received as an inheritance helped her buy the house, and her money from her job paid the bills. She still had quite a bit in savings from her inheritance and was saving it for no reason in particular.

Around midnight, Sophie was sitting in her bed reading a book, in her black short shorts and a white tank top. She was engrossed in the book when something tapped on her bedroom window. It scared the crap out of her as she jumped and her book flew to the floor. She looked over and it was Paul. Sophie made a face as she walked over and opened the window, "I have a front door you know." Paul chuckled, "I didn't meant to startle you. I just noticed all the lights were off except your bedroom so I figured it would be easier to come up here to you then go all the way down stairs for the front door."

Sophie smirked as she pushed the window open more and backed away and watched as he gracefully stepped through the window, and stood in front of her watched her chest move up and down. He noticed she breathed a little heavier when he was closer to her, which really matching him since his heart beat a little faster the closer he got to her. Sophie stepped closer as her fingertips brushed against his hands, and she felt him grab her hands, "I'm glad you came, I thought you was going to forget." Paul watched as she softly chewed on her bottom lips. Her nervous tick was extremely cute. Paul's hand came up and gently cupped her cheek as she leaned into the warmth as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Paul smirked, "You look tired...Do you work tomorrow?" Sophie shook her head, "Not on Saturdays or Sundays." Paul's face broke out into a small smile, "Maybe I'll stay for a while then." Sophie smirked, "You could stay for breakfast if you'd like." Paul's smile got bigger as he stepped towards the bed and pulled the covers back, he kicked his shoes off and pulled his t-shirt off leaving his shorts on. He climbed into the double bed after her and as soon as he was settled, her head rested on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him as they both fell asleep.

Both had sweet, SWEET dreams.


	9. Ch 9 Date Night

**Chapter 9** - Date Night

Friday Night came fast for Jacob, he and Savannah had decided to keep clothing casual and comfortable. Jacob pulled on jeans, black sneakers and a black t-shirt that looked like a second skin for him. He ran his fingers through his hair and spiked it a bit, but didn't put anything in it, keeping it soft to the touch. Jake rolled to a stop in front of the beautiful white colonial looking house. Savannah was sitting on the steps and smiled as she saw Jake park in front of her home.

Jacob walked up to the steps as Savannah stood up, "You didn't have to walk up here, I could've come to the truck." Jacob chuckled, "Now that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me would it?" Savannah laughed, "No I guess not." Jake leaned over and extended his hand out to her, she smiled as she placed her small soft hand into his and let him help her stand up. She never noticed how warm his skin was before. As he led her to the truck and opened the passenger side door, helping her into the vehicle as he closed the door gently and walked around getting in and taking off to the movie theater.

They sat in the movie theater talking back and forth. Savannah was surprised to find out Jake worked at Sam Uley's garage during the day and sometimes at night depending on what vehicles had to be finished before the following day. Apparently all his friends that hung out with Sam worked at his garage. They were the best repair shop for vehicles in La Push. A few of the younger ones worked at Sue Clearwater's book shop. Jake told her if she ever got tired of getting pushed around as a waitress he could always put in a good word with Sue because she was always looking for an extra hand.

As the movie started Savannah took Jake's hand in hers and he laced their fingers together. He was surprised she did that, usually the guys make the first move, but she was definitely more brave than he was. Sometimes Jake's shy side came out. Since he'd started hanging out more with the guys his shy side was slowly going away. Jake felt something against his shoulder and he looked down and noticed Savannah had her head resting against his shoulder. He inhaled deeply and her scent sent him reeling.

When the movie was over Jake continued to hold her hand as they walked around the park across from the movie theater. It was a full moon and a cool breeze mad Savannah shiver a little. Jake smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his warmth. Jake smirked, "Sorry, I should've told you to bring a jacket of some kind." Savannah shook her head, "Nope...I think I got all the warmth I could possible want right here." As she pressed herself closer to his body. Jake's arm tightened around her.

Once Jacob drove Savannah back home, he walked her up to the steps of her home, "I hope we can do this again...I mean unless you had a terrible time, in which case I can leave you alone from now on." Savy laughed, "Jacob Black! I never said I had a terrible time...In fact I had a great time and if we don't do this again, I'm going to be disappointed and think you had a terrible time." Jake laughed, "No Sav, I had a great time. I'm glad you did to...I was hoping the movie wouldn't suck but no such luck there." Savannah chuckled, "Yea it was a bit of a stinker. But who cares I enjoyed my time with you...Should I be expecting you at the diner tomorrow night for my second break?"

Jake smirked, "Have I ever missed one?" Savannah laughed, "Nope. You've always got impeccable timing." Jake chuckled, "This might sound really lame, can I kiss you?" Savannah's cheeks flushed a bright red, "I'd be even more disappointed if you didn't." Jake laughed, "Can't have that now, can we?" Savannah shook her head no. Jake stepped closer as he gently cupped her cheeks, they were cool to the touch from the chilly wind and his warm hands were inviting to her.

Slowly he lowered his head as his soft red lips gently grazed her pink pouty lips. Their eyes drifting shut as they both stifled groans at the first contact. Her hands came up and gripped his forearms softly. One of Jacob's hands left her cheek as he slid down and his arm twisted around her waist and pulled her tight against his body as he felt her mold against him. His tongue slowly slid across her bottom lip as she opened her mouth granting him access to what he wanted. His tongue slid into her mouth and as soon as it came in contact with her tongue the both groan auditable.

Her arms came up and circled his neck pulling him lower, but instead of stooping lower in an awkward position for him, he wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her with ease to be level with him. Her arms tightening around his neck as his arms tightened around her waist. As Jake deepened the kiss even more. They pulled away for a few seconds to catch their breath because their first kiss had been so intense. Jake could feel his whole body tingling. This felt right. They were definitely meant to be together. He was right, he had imprinted on her. At first he wasn't sure but after their first kiss all signs pointed to her. Jake captured her lips again only a little softer this time not wanting to push her or scare her.

Jacob knew it was getting late, he carefully set Savannah on her feet as he brushed the softest kiss against her lips, "You should get inside before it gets any colder out here...I'll see you tomorrow night."

Savannah smiled, "Okay...Night Jake."

Jake smiled back, "Night Savannah."


	10. Ch 10 Bonfire Legends Come True

**Chapter 10** - Bonfire Legends Come True

That same Friday night, Paul had been sitting behind Sophie in front of the bonfire at Sam and Emily's. Jared and Kim sitting next to them, Paul and Jared watched as the girls talked absentmindedly about something. Paul tuned whatever they were saying out, because Sophie had ran a hand through her hair and her hair had hit his chest as her scent filled his nose. Paul had his knee bent and Sophie leaned her chin on his knee as she laughed about something Kim said to her.

Paul had made a habit of sneaking into Sophie's window at night after patrol. She would always leave it cracked for him when she would go to bed before he got there. Crawling in bed with her, she would automatically turn towards him and bury her face in his chest, or she'd wake up and lay her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of him.

Sophie could feel Paul's warm hand rubbing small circles on the middle of her back as she and Kim talked. Paul and Jared were talking lucidly about something, but Sophie wasn't paying attention. She stayed focused on the conversation with Kim. Sophie couldn't help but jump when Paul hit a ticklish spot on her side. Paul had been talking to Jared and his head snapped forward when Sophie jumped and fell back against his chest. Kim and Jared couldn't help laughing as Paul looked down at Sophie, "You okay?" Sophie blushed, "You hit a sensitive spot."

Paul chuckled as his free arm pulled her closer to him and his fingers lightly grazed her sides again. Sophie shrieked as she moved around laughing as Paul tickled her side. Sophie begged him for mercy. Paul eventually gave in to her pleas as he helped her stand up so she could get some air in her lungs because she'd laughed so hard she'd turned red. Paul and Jared watched as Sophie and Kim walked around the bonfire. Kim smiled, "So did you enjoy the Quileute legends that Sam told?" Sophie nodded, "Yea. My parents never told me the stories of our tribe's legends, I mean they did, but never to this extent...They always down played the mystery and what not."

After walking around the bonfire at least 15 times, Sophie came to a stop as she laughed when Jared tossed Kim over his shoulders and jogged towards Emily and Sam who were sitting on the porch. Sophie noticed Paul was standing in front of her as she smiled, "What? You're not thinking of going all caveman and doing that to me right?" Paul chuckled as he stepped closer to her, "I would but somehow you seem to look like the type of girl who would puke on me if I did that." Sophie couldn't help but laugh, "Actually as long as you didn't run with me like that I'd probably be okay." Paul smirked, "Dually noted."

Paul leaned down and softly kissed her lips as she pushed up on her toes so he wouldn't have to lean over so far. Paul was hesitant. He was about to tell her the truth about what he was and that the legends she just thought were stories were indeed true. Paul pulled away and Sophie could see the look in his eyes. He actually looked...terrified. Terrified? Really? Paul scared? It didn't seem possible. He always seemed so fearless. Sophie touched his cheek, "What's wrong Paul?" Paul frowned, "I have to tell you something and possibly show you something and I don't want it to scare you, which I'm anticipation it will."

Sophie smiled softly, "Whatever it is you can tell me." Within the next 10 minutes, Paul managed to tell her the Quileute legends from the stories that Sam told earlier that night were completely true. He was a shape shifting werewolf, who protecting the Quileute lands from 'cold ones'...Vampires. Vampire's were real. Not to mention imprinting. Sophie closed her eyes trying to process everything she'd been told. So imprinting was involuntary and was designed to pick out the wolf's soul mate. Which by the way he just happened to inform her she was his imprint.

Sophie stood there staring at Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily and Paul. She was pretty sure they not only grew but smoked their own peyote. Because they were seriously tripping. Paul would tell Sophie was having a tough time coming to terms with it. Paul looked at everyone else, "Em, do I have any spare shorts here?" Emily looked at Paul and nodded an affirmative yes to him. Paul walked over on the other side of the bonfire and after a few minutes of shaking from head to toe he basically exploded into a ball of silver/grey fur.

Sophie stood completely paralyzed as she stared at the wolf that not even 3 seconds ago had been her boyfriend Paul. He was a wolf. A real wolf. Suddenly the heaven's opened up and it began to slowly rain, by the time Sam and Jared got Emily and Kim to the dry porch it was a steady down pour. Sophie and the silver/grey wolf were completely drenched from head to tail.

Sophie's teeth began to chatter, more from fear than anything. A nearly 6 foot tall wolf was standing in front of her and was slowly stalking towards her. She couldn't take it anymore, "Stay away from me." Her voice was low...So low it almost didn't register in Paul's wolf ears even though they had impeccable hearing. But he did hear it and he let out a whimper of sorts. Sophie turned and walked to her jeep. Before she could get there, something had a hold of her t-shirt. She spun around and ended up on the ground in a mud puddle. Paul's wolf had her shirt in his mouth trying to prevent her from leaving. He could feel the fear and anxiety come off her body. She was terrified of him right now.

Sophie did the only thing she could think of doing, she picked up a hand full of mud and slung it at Paul, it splattered all over his snout and muzzle as she screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME MUTT!" She felt like she couldn't catch her breath as she pulled herself up and ran the rest of the way to her vehicle as she jumped in and sped off to her house.

Kim looked at Sam, "Do you think Sophie will be ok?" Emily nodded, "She just needs some time...It's really a lot to deal with in one sitting. But then again it's not something you want to start one night and finish another." The couples watched as Paul disappeared into the woods followed by a long pained howl that seemed to echo from the Pacific Ocean all the way across the country to the Atlantic Ocean.

Sophie hear the howl, she knew it was Paul. She sat in her car in front of her house and cried against the steering wheel. Sobs raked her body violently. She wanted nothing more than to be in Paul's arms right now, but she was so afraid of him now. And she didn't even understand why it frightened her so much. Everything about him made her feel safe. Something about the 5 seconds it took for him to go from human to wolf just absolutely horrified her.

Sam and Jared followed Paul into the woods as Emily grabbed her cell phone and called Jacob. He had been on his first date with his imprint and she hated bothering him, which was why she was so relieved to find out he'd just dropped her off at home.

"Jake...It's Sophie."


	11. Ch 11 Jake's Confession

**Chapter 11** - Jake's Confession

'_Paul just calm down...You know it's going to take a little while for her to get used to the idea._' Sam's black wolf form appeared over the hill along with Jared's brown one. Paul growled deep, '_She's terrified of me Sam...You couldn't feel it. I scared her to death practically._' Sam watched as Paul paced back and for as he dug his paws into the mud below him. It had stopped raining after a few minutes of practically monsoon weather.

Jared whimpered he didn't like to see one of his best friends torn up this bad, all Paul's mind kept doing was replaying the whole scene over and over, '_C'mon bro she'll come around, Kim didn't want to have anything to do with me for almost 6 months, but she finally showed up, because she couldn't ignore the imprint. It's the strongest bond there is in our world. It's even stronger then the bond that we have as brothers._"

Jared and Sam watched as Paul jumped up and slammed his two front paws into the nearest tree and both had to scamper out of the way as it fell to the ground with a loud thunderous boom. Paul went back and stood in front of Sam, '_I want more patrols...I don't want to have time to stop and think about her...I want to be so tired that I don't remember imprinting on her._" Sam grumbled, '_You know it doesn't work that way Paul, but I'll move the schedule around, but only on a temporary basis, because once she comes back to you, you're gonna need time off to get reacquainted with one another on a personal level._'

Jared spared a last look at his heartbroken friend, '_I should get back, I need to get Kim home. Paul if you need anything bro..._' Paul sighed inwardly, but huffed audible, '_Thanks man._' Paul knew Jared was only trying to be supportive and hopeful.

A snarky laugh rolled through Sam and Paul's heads as a light gray wolf jogged up, Sam and Paul both groaned, '_Leah._' Sam warned. Leah snorted, '_Oh shut up Sam._' Sam quirked a bushy wolf eyebrow at her, did she just really blow him off?

Leah walked over and stood in front of Paul as she sighed heavily, '_Look Paul...I know we've never exactly liked each other and you've never considered me a friend. But I just want to say something...Sophie is different than all the rest of those brain dead Barbie dolls you and the rest of the pack dated before you all imprinted. She's stronger, but she's also been through some tragic trauma in her life, so her seeing a gigantic 6 foot wolf has just added a whole degree of difficulty to the list of bullshit she's been put through in her life. I mean when have you ever known me to be the voice of reason? ME? I mean come on. Just give her some time. Trust me...Please._"

Sam and Paul watched as Leah jogged off to finish up patrol. Paul looked at same, '_Did she say please?_' Sam coughed out a laugh, '_I'm not saying anything, she didn't bite our heads off or use her old memories of us against us, so I'm walking away while I can._' Paul coughed several times, '_I'm gonna start patrol...I know You guys called Jake...Tell him I'm sorry for scaring her._' Sam sighed, '_Sure...If you need anything don't hesitate a howl._'

Sam watched as Paul jogged off. He phased back to his human form once he was close to the house, Emily had left shorts for him on the front step. Sam smiled softly, what in the world would he do without her? He slipped the shorts on as he walked into the house and watched as Jacob paced back and forth in the living room, "Jake...It was the right thing to do." Jake stopped pacing as he looked at his alpha, "I don't care when you guys did it, but damn it I should've been here with her. I just went by her house...Do you know how I found her? Do you have any idea? She was sitting in a tub of hot water fully clothed. Crying and mumbling incoherently. All the memories of her parents deaths have all flooded back to her mind. Everything we lied to her about it all came back and she's going to slowly stat putting the pieces back together. And when she figured it all out...It may very well kill her to know the truth."

Sam squared his shoulders, "I think it's about time you told us how her parents died." Jake sighed heavily running his hands through his black unkempt hair, "Three months prior to Sophie moving to La Push, she'd been in a coma for a month. She'd nearly died. Her and her parents were driving home one night from the movies, and two very large very pissed off bloodsuckers jumped on the car and busted out the windows while snapping her mom and dad's necks, then proceeded to pull their bodies out of the car while it was still moving. Either the leeches didn't see Sophie or they ignored her."

Jake sat on the arm of the couch as Emily and Sam stared at him. Jake cleared his throat and continued, "The car flew off the side of the road and rolled down a large hill before it came to a rest on its roof. She had 6 broken ribs two of which had punctured not one but both of her lungs, which collapsed and she had a severe concussion. The doctors said it would just be better to put her in a medically induced coma and she would wake up when her body allowed her too. She stayed in the coma for 30 days exactly. While she was in a coma, Billy and I attended her parents funerals and I asked Carlisle and Edward to help with Sophie."

Sam's muscled tensed at the mention of Carlisle and Edward. The two of them were vampires. But not ordinary vampires. They drank animal blood because they refused to be monsters and kill innocent humans. Sam watched as the guilt washed over Jacob's face. Sam narrowed his eyes, "I remember that, you and Billy were up there on vacation staying with them...Jake...If they were in the car where were you and Billy?"

Jake rolled his red lips he could feel himself shaking a little, Sam stepped forward as he pulled Emily behind him. Jake frowned, "I'm not going to phase Sam." Emily peeked around Sam as she patted his side, "It's okay Sam. Jake's not going to hurt me."

Jake couldn't stop the shaking, he was in pain...physical pain. Jake blinked back tears, "Me and Billy were behind them in the truck. We'd all gone to dinner and then a movie. When the leeches attacked the car, I jumped out and phased then sent Billy ahead to the house. I couldn't stop the leeches from killing her parents, but when their car hit the bottom of the hill it caught on fire and I could hear Sophie screaming. I ran down to the bottom and basically flipped the car over and tore the roof off. When she saw me in my wolf form, I scared the hell out of her. She didn't know it was me. She fainted from the blood loss and I carefully pulled her to safety within seconds of the car blowing up. If she's terrified of Paul...It's my fault. While Sophie was in a coma, Edward was reading her thoughts, all she kept thinking about was the big wolf and how she thought she was dead because she thought she'd been attacked by the big wolf."

Sam looked down at Emily and she had tears sliding down her cheeks, as she walked over and stood in front of Jake as her delicate hands cupped his sorrow filled face, "It's not your fault Jacob...You saved her life. You save her life to bring her to Paul so she could save his. He's not been as volatile or quick to phase. In fact I haven't heard or seen him phase out of anger since they found each other. She'll get over the fear and she'll come back to him and everything will be as it should. I want you to concentrate on Savannah. She's your imprint. I know Sophie is practically you're sister, but she's Paul's imprint and no one can force her to not be scared...Not even you. And Sam sure as hell can't alpha order her around."

Emily wrapped her arms around Jake and she felt his shoulders shake slightly as he cried. It had been building since the accident and Emily knew it. After a few minutes, Emily pulled back as she wiped his eyes with her thumbs, "Now go explain to your brother everything you told us. Paul will understand." As she brushed a soft kiss against his forehead.

Sam smiled softly at Emily, she really was the packs mother. They watched as Jake jogged into the woods to find Paul. Jake could only hope that Sophie wouldn't ignore the imprint too long. Paul needed her as much as she needed him.


	12. Ch 12 Someone's Missing

**Chapter 12** - Someone's Missing

It had been a good thing that Sophie didn't work on the weekends, it took her 12 hours just to get out of the bathtub full of water. Soggy, freezing, her skin did that wrinkle thing when you stayed in the water too long, not to mention she was starving and had to pee. And yet the whole time she couldn't stop thinking of Paul. When she finally emerged from the tub she took a long hot shower, clearly devoid of the soaked cold clothes.

After four months with Sophie away from Paul, she was in horrible pain. She knew he was watching her and when Jacob explained why she honestly didn't mind. She had fallen in love with him. She couldn't admit it but she had. Between missing Paul and being forced to stay with Emily and Sam when the vampire threats hit too close to the rez. She was still forced to see him, but Sam had given him an order to stay away from Sophie. The only time Paul was in the house was to eat and then he'd disappear again. Anytime she had to go to work Seth would follow her in wolf form and stay in the woods behind the doctor's office but out of site.

Jacob had finally told her the truth about him being a wolf as well and then he started explaining to her why e thought she was afraid of Paul. Sophie stood in her living room staring at Jacob. He had been the wolf who flipped the car over and ripped the hood off. He told her about the vampires about everything that Paul hadn't touched on, even telling her about the Cullen's. Sophie blinked and slow tears slid down her cheeks.

Jacob walked over and stood in front of her taking her hands into his warm ones, she could heard Jacob's breathing labored, he rolled his lips together, "I tried to stop those filthy leeches from touching your parents, but I was too late Sophie...I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them." Sophie threw her arms around Jake's neck, as she felt him wrap his arms around her, she could hear him saying he was sorry over and over.

Sophie exhaled heavily, "Jake it's okay...It's not your fault. You saved me and for that I'm grateful. Mom and dad are in a better place now. Who the hell knew my cousin was a superhero." Jacob chuckled, "I'm not really a superhero Soph." Sophie laughed, "No not at all, just an abnormally large wolf complete with fur and a tail who happens to have a special talent for killing vampires."

Sophie pulled away from Jake, "So have you imprinted yet?" Jake's cheeks flushed a little red. Sophie laughed as she leaned over and pinched his arm, "You did didn't you. Who is she? When do I get to meet her?" Jake chuckled, "Her name is Savannah and she works at the diner across the street from the beach." Sophie smiled widely, "Savannah Walker. Nice. She's pretty cute Jake. Does she know..." Jake nodded, "Yea...You've missed a lot since you're not hanging with us anymore. Everyone misses you. They were all almost tempted to put out a fake vampire threat to get you to come to Emily and Sam's again. It's been about 2 months."

Sophie laughed, "I still don't understand why I have to be under lock and key during a threat." Jacob furrowed his brow, "Sophie, you're Paul's imprint. His scent is all over you and this house, if a vampire smelt him on you, he'd use you against the pack." Sophie pursed her lips together, "But he's not been in the house for four months Jake." Jake shook his head, "It doesn't matter. If something happened to you Paul wouldn't be able to live. You really don't understand imprinting do you?" Sophie shook her head, "Not really no. I mean Paul explained it was a way for you guys to find your soul mates. Leah was going to explain it to me more, but she seems sad when she tried to talk about it."

Jake cringed, "That's because Leah's convinced she'll never imprint. Plus she's still pretty bitter about Sam imprinting on Emily." Sophie frowned, "I know she told me...It doesn't seem fair, they were in love and then just because of imprinting it took Sam from Leah. I mean don't get me wrong I love Emily as much as the rest of you, but I've seen the pain in Leah's eyes, she's bitter because she hurts so much." Jacob's eyes turned downward and then back up to look at Sophie, "You miss Paul." It was a statement not a question. Sophie looked up at Jake, "It hurts Jake. I hurt. Why though I don't understand."

Jake pushed Sophie down gently to sat on her couch as he sat on her coffee table across from her. Jake took Sophie's hand in his, he could see the tears building in her eyes again, "It's from the imprinting. Paul was ordered to stay away from you by Sam. And every day that he's away from you kills him, it causes him physical pain. So I can only imagine what kind of pain you're in. When he imprinted...he's never going to love anyone as much as he loves you. If you guys don't work out or whatever or you choose to ignore the imprint, you both can date and marry other people, but you'll never love anyone as much as you two love each other."

Sophie's frown deepened, "What if I don't want him?" Jake shrugged, "He'll do whatever he has to, to make you happy even if it is giving you up to someone else. His only purpose in life now is to protect you and the Quileute lands and make you happy that's it. If he has to put his life or love for you on the line to do either of those...Then he will. He can feel when you're happy, he knows when you're in danger, and he can feel when you're in pain, when he feels the pain and sorrow he wants nothing more than to be by your side. All because of the imprinting."

Sophie blinked as tears poured out of her eyes, "What if I miss him and love him and want nothing more than for him to be with me for the rest of my life?" Jake's eyes snapped open and he was about to say something when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, it was Sam, "I have to take this it's Sam." Sophie nodded as she watched him step outside onto the front porch.

Jake walked back in the house the deep frown meant bad news, "C'mon get some clothes, we need to get you to Emily and Sam's...Something is wrong." Sophie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, "What's wrong?" Jake sighed heavily, "Paul is missing. Sam sent him out on patrol and he picked up the scent of a bloodsucker and apparently got into a scuffle. Jared and Embry were on their way to help, but Paul stopped talking to them. They haven't heard anything from him in two hours. They can't tell if he's hurt or phased or anything they aren't getting anything from him." Sophie grabbed her back pack and stuffed enough clothes in it for at least a few days. She threw Jake her jeep keys and let him drive.

On the way to Emily and Sam's she kept praying over and over if Paul was okay she would tell him how much she missed him and how much she loved him. She was basically bargaining with God. And she hoped he was listening.


	13. Ch 13 Have A Little Faith

**Chapter 13** - Have A Little Faith

Jared's paw's bounced around frantically, '_I can't see him. I can't smell him. He's not phased. He's got to be in human form._' Paul was one of his best friends, growing up before they learned they were protectors they would protect each other during Jr. High and High School. Now Paul was missing and no one could see to figure out just what the hell happened.

Embry whined, '_He's definitely not phased...He was in this area last time we got anything from him. I don't see him anywhere._' A sandy colored wolf walked over the hill the guys looked up and Seth whimpered, '_I checked the beach...He's definitely not there...Where's Jacob shouldn't he be helping us?_" Jared continued to sniff the ground, '_No he had to go talk with Sophie...Before Sam phased out he said he was calling Jake to bring Sophie back to his and Emily's place...Said something about Sophie having a break down or break through...Man we have to find Paul, if not for us then for Sophie._'

Leah's light gray wolf form came trotting up next, '_He's not in Forks. We have to find him you guys. We just have to._' They all disbursed to continue their search.

Sophie walked into the front door of Sam and Emily's and was immediately crushed in Emily and Kim's arms. Sophie couldn't help but hug back and laugh, "You guys I'm not dying." Emily pulled back, "Are you hungry sweetie? You know I've got plenty of leftovers." Sophie shook her head, "No Em, I ate earlier." Kim scoffed, "We haven't seen you in forever..." Sophie smiled, "I'm fine you guys really. Jacob helped me...a lot. He helped me understand a few things I didn't quite get...But I got it now." Jacob walked over and kissed the top of Sophie's head as he winked at Emily, "Don't worry Em...I explained imprinting better to her...I think she's done being stubborn." As he smirked down and laughed when Sophie.

A soft voice brought them out of the conversation, "Jake." All eyes turned to the feminine voice. Sophie smirked, that had to be Savannah, considering it took Jacob 1 second to be by her side with a 100 watt smile looking down into her emerald green orbs holding him completely hypnotized. Sam appeared in the door way, "Jacob we should get going...The guys haven't found anything yet." Jake looked at Sam and nodded, "I'll be along in a minute." Sam nodded as he cornered Emily in the kitchen.

Sophie and Kim could hear Emily's giggles echoing in the kitchen. Kim scoffed, "Do they ever give it a rest?" Sophie pursed her lips together and made a face, "No way." They laughed as they walked into the dining room take a seat at the table. Kim and her held hands tightly as Kim smiled weakly, "Don't worry the boys will find him...He'll be just fine." Sophie nodded, really hoping Kim was right.

Jake pulled Savannah behind him into the dark hallway. Savannah smiled softly as he caressed her cheeks. She'd never felt this strong of love from anyone in her life. She knew she loved Jacob the minute she'd met him, but knew the imprinting made it stronger. Jake leaned over and captured her lips. She loved how soft his lips were against hers and how he towered over her. She felt his tongue slip into the recesses of her mouth as his tongue stroked her tongue softly. His arm had wound around her waist drawing her small framed body to his muscular body. Savannah moaned into his mouth and felt him deepen the kiss.

The last four months had been complete heaven with Jake, getting to know his dad and his extended family. Not to mention finding out about the whole wolf and imprinting stuff. Jake reluctantly pulled back, his voice low and husky, "I have to go...I need to help find Paul." Savannah was flush and trying to get her head to stop spinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, "He's the one who imprinted on your cousin Sophie right." Jake leaned over and wrapped his other arm around her waist lifting her with ease off the floor to be level with him as he nodded a yes in an answer to her question. "Please be safe and come back to me in one piece.." Jake chuckled, "Always...I'll always come back for you." Jacob set her on her feet gently as he brushed his soft red lips against hers one more time, than led her into the dining room as he kissed the top of Sophie's head, "Don't worry Soph, well find him. I promise." Sophie looked up, "Bring him back to me...Please. I have to make things right between us." Jake nodded as he joined Sam outside and they both took off to join their brothers in finding Paul.

After Savannah and Sophie formerly met, Savannah frowned, "How did you ignore the imprint?" Sophie smiled meekly, "Believe me it wasn't without being in physical pain on a daily basis. But I know it was a mistake. A huge mistake." Sophie could feel the tears slip out of the corner of her eyes, as she felt Kim's hand tighten on hers.

Paul's eyes slowly opened, he could hear the howling. He was laying something soggy and wet. He wasn't phased, he tried moving around, but was suddenly aware he had a huge oak tree on him. His head was killing him, once he opened his eyes he noticed he was covered in head to toe thick clay mud. The leech he'd gone after was smart, covering him in mud would cover his scent and the guys wouldn't be able to find him. Though the bloodsucker probably imagined he was dead from the tree falling on him. He was completely covered from head to toe in the mud and also by the tree.

Paul let himself phase as he rolled around and rolled the tree off his back. Paul could hear all the thoughts of the guys and could tell they were frantically looking for him. '_Didja miss me boys?_' '_PAUL! Where the hell are you?_' Jared's mind raced. Paul choked out a chuckle feeling his injuries mend instantly, '_Look behind you stupid._' Six furry faced turned to see Paul covered in head to tail mud. Paul suddenly found himself surrounded by six furry bodies. They were all too happy to know he was alive.

Sam chuckled, '_You better wash off in the stream between here and the house, Emily will kill you if you track mud in the house. Once we get back to the house and after we eat I want a full report._' They all took off towards the house, stopping at Paul's house instead of the stream so he could shower really fast. And then headed out back to Emily and Sam's. No one told him he had a visitor to see when he got there.


	14. Ch 14 One Wolf Found

**Chapter 14** - One Wolf Found

Sophie's long jean encased legs were crossed at the knee. Her torso was encased in a long sleeved blue cotton form fitting t-shirt that had 4 buttons at the top. half inch of Fake velvet around the collar and wrists. She had her right arm stretched out across the table with her head laying down and her right cheek was against the cool wooden dining room table. She'd been there like that for the last 3 hours. Kim mirrored Sophie only she was across from Sophie and she was on her left side and their outstretched hands were still vise gripped together. Emily was working in the kitchen with Savannah's help.

Savannah looked out the kitchen window and watched as gigantic Quileute men, and a Quileute woman walked out of the tree line. Her eyes landed on Jacob and he had been in the middle of laughing at something the person to his right said. Savannah's eyes drifted to the right and saw Paul. She started counting heads. Sam, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Seth and Leah. Soon Colin and Brady joined them...They'd been left behind like always to guard the house.

Emily smiled widely when she saw the guys walking to the house, "Their back." Sophie jumped up from the table almost dragging Kim with her, the girls laughed as they finally let go of each other's hands. Kim busted through the screen door and ran to Jared, jumping into his waiting arms and smiling face. Savannah was the next one to hit the door as Jake swung her around in circles until he heard her squeal.

Sophie stood at the screen door, Paul hadn't seen her yet, Emily walked over and softly kissed her temple, "Go talk to him...I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Sophie's hands slid the wrinkles out of her jeans as she slowly pushed opened the screen door.

Sam walked over and nudged Paul, "This is one time I'm not going to tell you to stay away." Paul's eyebrows bunched up as he was trying to figure out what the hell Sam was talking about. His brown eyes slowly lifted from the ground as he looked up and saw Sophie walking down the steps of the porch towards him. He felt like his heart was suddenly stuck in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and kiss her until they both passed out but he wasn't about to scare her now. He didn't realize he was half scowling at her, his huge arms folded across his chest as he stopped moving and let her come to him.

Sophie was chewing on her bottom lip...He looked pissed...Maybe she shouldn't have come. Maybe she should just leave. When she was about 5 feet from him she stopped and continued to chew her bottom lip, "Hi." She could've sworn Paul's scowl deepen, "Hi." His voice was deep and it practically vibrated through his chest. Sophie blinked and tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry...Maybe I shouldn't have come."

Paul's face softened when he watched Sophie turn to go back to the house, his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm and stopped her, but not forcefully. He turned her around gently and pulled her back to stand in front of him, "Why did you come Sophie. Obviously you had a reason." Paul had went up and the pad of his thumb brushed away her silent tears which were breaking his heart to witness. Sophie exhaled softly, "I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted that night. I'm sorry I called you a mutt. I should never have said that. I was just scared and I didn't know why, because the minute I left I wanted nothing more than to turn around and come back to you and beg you to forgive me. It's the only thing I've wanted to do for the last four months since I left you here."

Paul's heart felt like it was caving in, listening to her trying to explain the apology was making her cry worse. He could feel the pain radiating in her body. Paul put his hand under her chin and gently raised her eyes to meet him. Those beautiful indigo blue eyes he hadn't seen them in months! They still hypnotized him and held him captive, "I'm sure you came here for more than just that...What do you want from me Sophie?" Sophie took a deep breath, "Paul, I don't want anything from you. I just want you. And if the wolf is part of the package, then I want the whole package. You have no idea how much I missed you. How much I want you with me for the rest of my life."

Paul's heart suddenly felt inflated once again. He never felt so alive as he did at that moment hearing what she'd said. Paul had to get her to stop being in pain and he knew the longer he made her stand there without touching her the more in pain she felt. He finally couldn't take it anymore as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, as he captured her lips. Paul needed her closer, his hands slid down her curvy body as he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her, she squeaked out as she wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning into her mouth as her fingers weaved into his soft black hair.

Sophie pulled back from Paul's lips, which was not an easy task. They were both breathing heavy. Sophie smiled softly as she rubbed her nose against Paul's, "Can I tell you a secret and you won't freak out?" As she winked at Paul. He couldn't help chuckle, "Aren't secrets what got us into this initial mess?" Sophie giggled as she kissed his lips softly, "Maybe." Paul smirked as he shook his head, "Okay...Don't make me regret this...What's your secret?"

Sophie kissed his lips again, lingering a little longer as she pulled away, "I love you. You don't know how long I've waited to say that. I knew I had to make things right between us before I could tell you that." Paul closed his eyes trying to get his emotions under control...Man, when she set out to make amends she wasn't kidding around. He felt the pull in his chest as he carefully set her on her feet in front of him, he'd decided he would put her down before he dropped her. He hadn't expected that three word sentence to come out of her mouth. His hands and arms never letting her remove herself from his hold on her.

Paul felt her cold hands cup his warm cheeks, "Paul...Are you okay? Should I have not said it?" Paul shook his head slowly trying to process everything. Paul instantly felt Sophie's whole body fill with anxiety as it radiated into him. 'Lord say something dumby! Before you lose her again!' His brain screamed at him. Sophie frowned, "I'll take it back if you want me too." Sophie started to step back and out of his arms, but he regained the use of his limbs as he pulled her back against his overheated body.

Paul's eyes finally opened as he looked down at Sophie. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Sophie please don't cry. Sweetheart you have no idea what you do to me when you cry. I'm not mad or upset baby...I just needed a moment...I wasn't expecting to ever hear from you again. And suddenly you're telling me you missed me, you want me to be with you the rest of your life and then you tell me you love me. I just wasn't anticipation this kind of conversation between us. I figured you was coming to tell me you was ignoring the imprint and to stay out of your life forever."

Sophie blinked and yea more tears, "How could I ignore the imprint? You're my soul mate. I've been miserable without you for the last four months. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. I've been in love with you since the first day you growled at me in Emily's hallway. I know it's probably a little deranged, but it's the truth. I was stupid for overreacting and stupid for leaving and even stupider for staying away. I'm never running from you again. I don't care if you phase and claw me to death." Paul smirked, "You're really cute when you ramble. Tell me again...Tell me you're secret again."

Sophie smiled softly, "I love you."

Paul pressed his forehead to Sophie's, "I love you too Sophie." He kissed her lips softly again, "Let's get out of here. Soph, just me and you, let's go back to your place or my place." Sophie nodded. Paul placed Sophie in her jeep as he slipped into the driver seat and headed to his house.


	15. Ch 15 Making Up For Lost Time

**Chapter 15** - Making Up For Lost Time

After getting Sophie to his house, standing in the living room Paul couldn't wait any longer as he cupped her face and gave her the kiss of her life. Since he'd kissed her at Sam and Emily's...He'd missed her lips, tongue everything about her and her body and the way she lit his mind, body and soul on fire. He then scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom and careful set her on the bed, and angled his body over hers. There was nothing light about his kisses. He took her mouth with his, and put his hand behind her head, raising her up further to have better access. He heard her sigh, and her arms wrapped up around his back. His tongue entered her mouth and prodded hers to mate with his own. He held her bottom lip between his and nipped at it. Her soft finger tips were tracing the hot flesh along the expanse of his back.

Paul heard her breath catch and decided to go a little further. He removed his hand from her waist and slid it up her flat stomach slowly. He heard Sophie gasp, and stopped, "Are you okay?" He asked, "Do you want me to stop?" Sophie smiled at him, and shook her head, "Please don't." So he continued his journey up her taut stomach until he reached her breast, and finally he touched her for the first time. Sophie let a whimper escape her. It was the first time she'd ever been touched that way by Paul and it was almost more than she could take.

She could get drunk off his intimate touches so much. Every time if he touched her like that every time she'd forget what she was thinking about and only think of him and what he was doing to her. He kneaded her flesh and crashed his mouth against hers as he did. He softly moved his lips down to her shoulder and lightly trailed his lips over her neck and chest. He felt Sophie reach up and run her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm..." She whispered. Smiling, she reached up, trailed her fingertips over his sculpted stomach. She watched as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. She could see his jaw muscle clenching as if he were holding onto his last bit of control. She clutched onto the waistline and then the button on his shorts and tugged at it. Paul groaned and took her hands in his and pulled the shorts off with her help. Then he reached down and cupped her bottom in his hands and pressed himself against her. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic moan from deep in Sophie's throat, and he couldn't wait much longer.

"Paul…" She whispered in ecstasy as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed her bra aside, then pulled her capri's and panties off and they joined the rest of the closes in a pile on the floor. He looked at Sophie and smiled, "You are absolutely breathtaking." He whispered huskily. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then trailed his lips down to her chest, and she gasped as he kissed her all over. He saw a dreamy haze come over her eyes and pulled her to him.

Sophie gazed at him. She had felt the excruciating pleasure she was experiencing now, but it had been so long since she had, had sex, she was afraid she'd never feel passion like it again. But not lying there with Paul…she knew that the sensation was going to intensify. The feeling of his warm, rock-hard chest pressed against hers made her feel safe, like no harm would ever come to her. She was further surprised as Paul settled himself in the cradle of her hips, "Tell me if I start to hurt you." He whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

Sophie shook her head and said, "You won't." Sophie placed her hand on his cheek, she knew that he knew she hadn't had sex in quite a while...Paul was being sweet by trying to take it easy with her…but she knew he really wanted to rip her apart…She kissed his neck and trailed her lips down to his muscled shoulder. She heard Paul groan softly and he began to claim her body as his. Sophie whimpered at the sensation and soon cried out.

"Are you…okay?" Paul spoke slowly, trying to hold on to his self control. "I'm okay." She whispered. In all honesty, it was beginning to hurt, but it was worth it, "Please…don't stop." Paul nodded, placing a kiss to the end of her nose. He grimaced as he tried to control himself. Finally, the union was complete and Paul stayed still for a moment to give Sophie a chance to adjust. To his surprise, Sophie raised her hips by instinct and human nature and drove him to the brink of his sanity. "Sophie…" He moaned her name, "Oh God." He anchored her head back and planted his mouth on hers as he began to thrust into her slowly, and began to build up speed as his passion grew. He smiled down at her when he heard her softly whimper. It gave him pleasure to know that he was giving her pleasure. Her hands ran up and down his back, causing his thrusts to become frenzied.

"Paul…slow…down…" She whispered, "I want this…to last forever…" She said softly, looking into his eyes. "Sorry." He said, "You feel…so…good." He kissed the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. He felt her shifting over and the next thing he knew she was straddling him! She slowed the pace and bent down pressing her lips to his chest...Then pressed her forehead against his as she slowly worked her hips.

"Sophie…" He rasped out. She was killing him! He grasped her slim hips with his large hands and held her in place as he thrust more deeply into her. Sophie through her head back and cried out loudly as she neared her climax, "Paul!" She cried in a half sob, half moan. She saw Paul clench his teeth as he reached his climax and emptied into her. She reached hers a second later and braced her hands against his chest, not noticing that she was digging her nails into him. He let a semi-growl out and pulled her against him, still inside her. She cuddled up to him, breathless and satisfied.

"I love you." He brushed a now dampened piece of hair away from her face. Sophie smiled softly, "I love you too."

"Marry me Sophie..."


	16. Ch 16 How Strong

**Chapter 16** - How Strong

Sophie rolled over in the huge bed and noticed Paul was missing from it. His scent lingered on his pillow. She heard some moving around in the next room as she slowly rolled out of bed. Stretching her body out she noticed she was still naked from the night before. A smile played on her lips. She slipped on her shorts and a t-shirt as she stood from the bed. Her bare feet padded around the bed and out into the hallway. She noticed the door was ajar in the next room, as she pushed it open at the way.

Sophie couldn't help but giggle as she watched Paul. His big hands trying to get their son into a clean diaper. Paul heard her giggle as he looked over at her and smiled softly. She walked over, "Having some issues babe?" Paul faked a scowl, "No of course not you'd think after six months I'd be a pro at this. How's come this doesn't look right?" Sophie couldn't help laughing harder as she leaned again Pau's side. "Okay now I know you're laughing at me...What did I do wrong?"

Paul's arm slipped around Sophie's waist as he pulled her to stand in front of him as he rested his chin on her head. Sophie smiled brightly, "Daddy's hands are just too big. Aren't they? Yes they are." The brown eyes boy giggled hard as Sophie fixed the diaper and fastened it on both sides. Sophie looked up with laughter dancing in her eyes, "It kind of helps if the diaper isn't backwards." Paul chuckled, "Okay so I don't have it down fully yet." Sophie laughed again as she scooped up Isaak in her arms. Listening to him giggle was music to both their ears.

Paul followed her into the living room and handed her one of his burping pads, he sat down next to her on the couch and watched as she breastfed their beautiful son. Sophie smiled as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "Watch it well have another one if we aren't careful." Paul smirked, "I'm not complaining. We never discussed how many to have." Paul leaned over and kissed his sons soft head, "You're mother is the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm glad I made her marry me." Sophie scoffed, "Made me marry you? Whatever you big fur ball."

Paul narrowed his eyes as he growled at her. Isaak decided to get fussy when Paul growled. Sophie leaned over and smacked Paul's shoulder, "Don't growl in front of him. I don't want him scared of you." Paul chuckled, "Sorry little man...I'd never hurt your mother...I love her." Sophie giggled, "You should be lucky she loves you too." Paul leaned over and kissed her lips again.

Sophie pulled away, "Burp him for me, I need to shower so I can get ready to go to the cook out at Sam and Emily's." Paul nodded as he carefully took Isaak from her, tossing the towel over his shoulder as he slowly tapped his back and rubbed it. Sophie shower quickly as she pulled on her jeans and a red form fitting t-shirt and pulled her hair into a pony tails. Lately Isaak had been using her long hair as a rope to pull and get her attention. Paul showered next as Sophie got Isaak ready.

Once they got to Emily and Sam's, Everyone was already there practically. Sophie went inside with Isaak while Paul stayed outside with the other guys. Savannah was sitting at the table with 'little' Jake, properly named so after his father. Little Jake was born 4 months before Isaak. Sophie giggled, "I can't believe how big he's gotten. Have I really been out of the loop since I had Isaak?" Emily turned around smiling as she rubbed her 7 month protruding belly, "Yes...You have." Kim was the next to come barreling through the door, "I'M PREGNANT!" Sophie, Emily and Savannah all cheered...Kim laughed, "Jared's a little pale, but he's the one who's been talking baby talk."

Sophie laughed and watched as Isaak yawned, as she stood from the table and placed him in the crib in the spare room as she turned the light off and pulled the door closed. She walked out to the porch to get some fresh air and felt warm arms wrap around her as the low voice of her husband rumbled in her ear, "Happy Anniversary by the way...I know you didn't think I forgot." Sophie smiled up at Paul, "No of course not...Sam's had you guys on double patrol. You didn't look too awake this morning." Paul's hand came up and hanging from his fingers was the most beautiful silver heart shaped locket on a silver rope chain. Sophie gasped as she opened the locket at Paul's request. On one side it was a picture of her and Paul and the other side was a picture of Isaak. Paul clasped it around her neck gently as she turned in his arms and planted her lips on his.

Paul pulled back, "I can't believe it's been two years already...How the hell did you put up with my ass?" Sophie smiled softly, "Just shows that, that's how strong my love is." As she winked at him. Their lips meeting in another kiss. Both knowing they had many more happy anniversaries to come.

The End

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story and who has been enjoying it! I know I never get a chance to respond to the reviews y'all leave, but I just wanted you to know they didn't fall between the cracks! I hope you'll are ready for the next one. It's a little different. He he! **


End file.
